Guardian Angel
by Roxeant
Summary: This is a one shot fic. It's been ten years since Terra's death, but has she really gone? She's been watching over the Titans all along, and now, she's going to watch over a special new arrival! (RxBB Hints of RobxStar. No Terra Bashing.)


**Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer:

I do not own the teen titans. Though Bran is a made up charrie.

Introduction:

Terra. She is an interesting subject. I like her as a character, kind of, partly because I just do and partly because my best friend Tara likes her. However, I do not like to put Terra with Beast Boy. I am a thorough Raven/Beast Boy supporter, as I have stated many times before! I'd like to remind you of one thing before you continue. I think that Terra and Beast Boy do love each other as friends. They have a special friendship bond. I think Raven and Beast Boy love each other in a different way. Just as deep, but different. Got it, okay?

Dedication:

I'd like to dedicate this fic to my best friend Tara, who loves Terra a tad too much. Ah well, I shouldn't talk, since I am just as obsessed with Rae as she is with Terra.

****

**

* * *

**

I am an angel.  
  
Ever since I died ten years ago, I've spent my time watching over the Titans. I died to save them, actually. I sacrificed myself so that they would live. However, my sacrifice still did not make up for my betrayal. Yes, it's true, I betrayed them to their enemy. I only wish that I hadn't.  
  
My name is Terra.  
  
I fly around unseen, looking out for my friends in life. It's fun, being able to fly, being invisible, being able to help out my friends. I wish that I could talk to them, though. Just one more time. But I'll just have to wait until they come and join me to watch over the people of Jump City.  
  
I've watched them grow up and change so much over the years. I watched as my dear friend Beast Boy fell in love with Raven, his team mate. I was not jealous. Now that I'm dead, I realize that Beast Boy and I loved each other in a different way than he and Raven love each other. He loves Raven with a passion that he never felt for me. I can see it in his eyes.  
  
However, I know that he loves me. He loves me as a true friend, a best friend. He still talks to me before bed sometimes, and I try to answer, but he can't see or hear me. But, I'm always watching him. Now that I'm gone, we've both realized that we're best friends. We've both stopped letting a silly crush ruin our perfect love, our friendship love.  
  
I watched as Star and Robin got together (at last) and as Cyborg matured. I watched as all of the Titans began to grow. Whenever they fought a battle, I was nearby, helping in any way I could. I watched over them, protected them, lended them strength when they needed it. None of them could sense me. None of them, that is, except for Beast Boy. I think that he knows I'm there.  
  
And that's why I'm here now, in Raven and Beast Boy's room. They are both now twenty four years of age, and are married. Yeah, they still live in the Titans Tower, with all of the others. Robin and Star are engaged, their wedding will take place this June. I'll be there, of course, floating right nearby and watching the whole thing.  
  
Raven is staring into a crib in one corner of the room, a smile on her face. Beast Boy is clasping her hand, and I can see that they're both extremely proud. Tonight, Raven has given birth to their first Child, Brandon Logan. Beast Boy shakes his head, clearly amazed and captivated by the tiny baby boy in the crib.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm a father!"  
  
Heh. I can! I mean, I was there! I was helping Raven give birth to him. She was busy concentrating on not destroying the world because of the immense pain. She almost died once. I helped her. I probably saved her. She's alright now, and the baby is healthy. I completed my mission.  
  
Raven smiles and reaches a hand into the crib, stroking the baby's hair. He's got pale skin, just like Raven's, but he's got messy green hair, olive green eyes, and two little fangs sticking out of his mouth, just like his dad. He's also got those pointy elf ears that are Beast Boy's trademark. Bran will grow up to look just like Beast Boy.  
  
"I can't believe it either," Raven says lightly. "I'll have my work cut out for me, making sure you don't corrupt him."  
  
"Hey!" Beast Boy defends himself. "I won't corrupt him! He's my child too!"  
  
Raven just shakes her head. "Next time, we're having a daughter."  
  
Beast Boy grins. "Another one? Rae, you almost died this time!"  
  
"I want a daughter," she states firmly. "I've always wanted two, a son and a daughter. I've got Bran, now I want a girl."  
  
"One at a time," Beast Boy cautions. "Bran will be hard enough to take care of!"  
  
Raven touches her stomach lightly. "It'll be easier taking care of him now than it was when I was pregnant. . ."  
  
Both of them wince. I remember that time well enough. Raven wanting to fight all the time, Beast Boy refusing, Robin trying desperately to decide whether Raven was far enough along in her pregnancy to do workouts with the rest of the team, Starfire's 'New Birth Celebration Pudding'. Ergh. . . Cyborg was sick for the rest of the night after he tried that! He shoulda known better. . .  
  
Being a superhero parent is definitely not easy.  
  
So, where was I?  
  
Raven smiles, tucking a lock of stray hair behind one ear. "He looks so peaceful," she whispers, not wanting to wake him.  
  
"We'll give him a good life," Beast Boy declares proudly.  
  
"It won't be easy."  
  
"But the rewards are definitely worth it."  
  
Both of them smile at each other, and climb into the bed that they share. I'm glad. I can tell that Raven is desperately tired. However, she insisted on flying home. . . she is, after all, a superhero.  
  
Soon, both of them are asleep. I glide over them, bending down to kiss both of their foreheads as I pass by. I care deeply for the couple. After all, Beast Boy and Raven are two of my best friends! I love them both.  
  
Then, I fly over to the crib. I look down into the eyes of the tiny baby within. Bran. Something comes over me then, and I feel like laughing and crying at the same time. And so, I do. Bran looks up, straight at me. I am shocked! This is the first time since I've died that someone has been able to see me!  
  
Then, I realize something. He's only a baby, a baby who's parents I'm close to. He's too young to not believe, too magical to not see. He knows I'm there. I smile at him, and bend down to kiss his cheek. He closes his big, beautiful green eyes and sighs contentedly, making soft, baby sounds.  
  
"Hey, Bran," I whisper, so that only he can hear, like a lullaby just for him. "Hey. I'm Terra. I'll be your guardian angel. I'll always be there for you." And I know that I will be there for him, always. Forever.


End file.
